Battles of Love
by Mirai Trunks Lover
Summary: Pan says she loves Trunks, so why is she falling for M.Trunks? M.Trunks is not interested, but he will find a determined Pan. And how about Trunks, who thinks he's in love with Marron, but gets jealousy attacks with Pan and M.Trunks? Will Marron get in be
1. Take Off

Battles of Love

** **

***THIS IS FOR ALL THE TRUNKS AND PAN FANS OUT THERE!!!!!Hello Peoples, Mirai Trunks Lover here. This story contains romance, so if you accidentally clicked on this story, you are forewarned. This is my first Fan Fiction, so please be gentle. If you feel that I need to make any changes to this story to make it better, please contact me at: [ybrp00@hotmail.com][1]. If you are going to flame me, please be gentle. If you flame me with rude, very rude remarks, just remember that I'll ignore. Thanks, now on to my story.***

**Disclaimer**: I, unfortunately, don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters. What I do own is the name of the universe and the plot.

**Plot**: Alternate universe called Temple Island. Bra, Pan, Marron, Goten, and Trunks decide to go on a vacation before their training begins. 

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

# Chapter One: Take Off

By: Mirai Trunks Lover

"Hurry up, Trunks! We're gonna be late!" Bra yelled.

"Coming! Just a sec. Let me just feed my tarantula!" Trunks hollered back.

"Ewwww! I hate tarantulas! They creep me out. I hope you don't decide to bring it along, Trunks, cause you'll force me to kick your ass!" Bra taunted back.

'Hmm, maybe I should take the tarantula, just incase things get pretty boring' Trunks thought with an evil glare in his eye. 'What else am I missing? I got my toothbrush, comb, my swim shorts (didn't want to use trunks to pun his name), shirts, tank tops, pants, and junk food…, nope nothing missing' Trunks thought. Bra interrupted his thoughts. 

"TRUNKS!!!! I said hurry up! We still have to go to pick up Pan, Goten, and Marron. By the time you come out, we'll already be done with training!" Bra fumed. 

Trunks dashed to the door, running as fast as he could.

"I didn't think it was that late. Besides, we still have half an hour till we agreed on leaving anyways.And don't forget it's mom's private jet we're taking, so I could take my damn time if I want to." 

"Fine, fine. I won't argue with you cause it's useless. Let's just go. Better yet, let's fly to get to Pan, Marron, and Goten faster."

"Or better yet," Trunks thought, happy with his idea, "I could go pick up Marron, and you pick up Pan and Goten, that way you have time with Goten to yourself, and if you do any coupling, I won't be there to beat him up!" Trunks didn't really care at the moment what Goten and Bra would do. He was thinking of Marron. 'Gods how I love her! I'm going to spend my vacation trying to seduce Marron into loving me. She will be mine, only mine!' Trunks thought, determined. 

* * * * * * * * * 

"Hello, Pan Son!!" Bra said cheerfully, then frowned. "Where's Goten? Is he not going after all?" Bra panicked.

At that moment Goten shows up from behind, breathing softly on her neck.

"Hello there, precious!"

"Hello, Goten." Bra said in a seducing voice.

"Oh gods! Please don't begin! We haven't even left yet, and you two are already acting as honeymooners!!" Pan said, with a twinge of jealousy and sadness in her voice. 

'Why can't Trunks love me like Goten loves Bra. If only he would know I existed! But I, unfortunately, have seen his heart is set for another, another who would not love him as much as I', Pan thought sadly. 'But I'm making a promise to myself. I have been given the chance to spend two weeks with him, and I will use that time to conquer his love. He will love me by the end of this trip! He has to love me, otherwise I don't know how I'm going to face him everyday seeing how happy he is with another, while I become miserable for the rest of my life'. 

With that determined thought in her mind, Pan got her things, and together they flew to meet Trunks and Marron at the private jet. 

* * * * * * * * *

So, how was that for the first chapter? I know, it was short, but I promise to try and get a chapter out everyday. Any suggestions to how this story can lead?? Please REVIEW!!! I want to know whether I'm doing well or if I need to improve. Post your suggestions on the reviews, or email me. Thanks!!

Mirai Trunks Lover

   [1]: mailto:ybrp00@hotmail.com



	2. Damn Luck

Battles of Love

****

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the DB/Z/GT characters, unfortunately, but I do own the plot.

****

Authors Note: Oh, and all you Pan and Trunks fans, don't worry, this is just the beginning, the best is yet to come, so don't get exasperated. Except I'm a big Mirai Trunks fan, so in this fic, depending my mood, she might either end up with Trunks or Mirai Trunks, so don't despair, cause she's gonna end with one of the Trunks' anyway!! 

~ * Mirai Trunks Lover* ~

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

****

Chapter 2: Damned Luck

By: Mirai Trunks Lover

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mirai Trunks couldn't believe his luck. There, before his eyes, was Bulma's time machine. 'But mother had told me she destroyed it because she didn't want me to go back. She lied to me again. But this time I'm not staying with her long enough to find out why she did it.'

With that thought in mind, Mirai Trunks climbed into the machine, ready to go back to the past; back to the people he loved. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

They were getting close to the plane, for Pan sensed Trunks ki. 'Dende, I hope everything turns out right!'

"Hey Marron, I didn't know you were coming with us." Replied Pan, fuming on the inside.

"Yep, Trunks invited me. I thought it would be a good idea to catch up on my tanning. Besides, did you actually think I'd pass a chance to party for two weeks?! Hell no!" Maroon said comically, unaware of the death glance Pan gave her.

"Hey lovebirds, let's go! Don't you think that in the two weeks is enough time together?!" Trunks stated, looking at Bra and Goten.

"I know, but who said we couldn't begin already? Isn't that right, Goten?" Bra said, looking up at him with loving eyes.

"Can't say I disagree!"

"So, who's gonna fly the jet plane?" asked Pan.

"Well, since Goten and I spent the summer learning how to fly it, it's only fair that we be the pilots. Besides, we can take turns flying, that way we can both take a break for a while." Replied Bra. They all agreed, and climbed in the jet plane, excited to begin their trip.

"Trunks, what's in that package? You're holding it as if it was the dearest thing you had. Why don't you put it in the back, that way you have more space." Bra stated.

"Uh uh, no way. This box is super delicate, so I don't think I'd want it to get ruined."

"Whatever!" Bra replied, exasperated.

Marron climbed in the back first, with Pan behind her, since she didn't want to risk having Trunks sit next to Marron. 'I have to keep them apart as much as I can in order for my plan to work. Otherwise, I might spend the worst vacation of my life.'

"Hey Pan, do you mind if I sit in the middle? I like sitting in the middle because it makes me feel more safe." Exclaimed Trunks.

"Well, I would trade places with you, but my stomach begins to hurt if I'm forced to sit on the edge because of the view. Wouldn't want me to get sick all over you now, would you?" Pan replied back so sweetly, trying to hide her anger. She hoped Trunks wouldn't remember that Saiyan-jins didn't get sick.

With such a good excuse as that, how could Trunks contradict her?

"Fine Pan!" Trunks answered angrily. "But if I see you getting sick, I'm warning you, I will throw you out the window!"

Pan jumped in the seat happily, glad that she had gotten her way in the argument.

'Damn it! How am I supposed to seduce Marron with Pan in between us?! This is not going as I planned. I was supposed to be sitting next to her so that I could have her open up more to me. Damn.' Trunks thought, despairingly, then brightened. 'Wait!! This is just the ride. I still have two weeks to get her to love me!' And with that happy thought, Trunks drifted to sleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mirai Trunks damned his luck. In the middle of the procession back to the past, the time machine broke down, which caused him to land in a planet he had never seen or heard of.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Trunks… I have always loved you. It's just that I wasn't sure how you would react!" Marron said in a husky voice.

"Oh Marron, I have been waiting for you to say those words for the longest time. You don't know how much this means to me, how much I love you."

"I do now." Marron replied, leaning closer and closer to Trunks mouth, her lips parting, while Trunks anxiously awaited the moment to claim them………..

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Trunks. TRUNKS!!!! Wake up, we're having problems!! Trunks, can you HEAR me?!?!" Pan yelled into Trunks' ear. Pan was annoyed because she knew Trunks was dreaming of Marron, since he had said Marron's name softly a couple of times. 

"Huh? What?! Was I just dreaming?!" 'Oh, damn! It was a good dream, too!' Trunks thought, angrily. "Damn it, Pan, why'd you have to wake me up?" Trunks said very angrily.

"Trunks, we're having problems here, and all you can think about is yourself?! Ugh, you sicken me!" Exclaimed Bra.

"What's going on? Why is the plain falling?" Trunks replied.

"Hello, did you not hear what Bra just said?!" Marron exclaimed back angrily. "We're in the middle of a crisis here."

"How'd it happen Bra?" Pan asked quietly.

"I don't know! If I knew what happened, then I would be trying to fix it. Goten, what do you think it is."

"Well, it's flashing low fuel, yet the tank is still almost full. I don't understand!"

"Oh my Dende, you guys, we're falling!! Hold on!" Bra yelled.

"Can't we just use our powers to fly? Duh! Why didn't we think of it sooner?" Replied Pan. 

They unfastened their seat belts, ready to fly, but when they tried to take off, their powers didn't work, and the plane was still falling, faster and faster.

'Dende, if you're listening to me, please help us. Don't let us die! I beg of you!' Pan prayed secretly.

"Oh no!! We're gonna die!" Marron screamed paranoid, as they fell into oblivion……

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

So, how'd you like it? This chapter was longer than the other one. Hope you like it. Oh, and all you Pan and Trunks fans, don't worry, this is just the beginning, the best is yet to come, so don't get exasperated. Except I'm a big Mirai Trunks fan, so in this fic, depending my mood, she might either end up with Trunks or Mirai Trunks, so don't despair, cause she's gonna end with one of the Trunks' anyway!! 

~ * Mirai Trunks Lover* ~


	3. The Trap

# **Battles of Love**

# 

# **Chapter3: The Trap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Dragon Ball, blah, blah, blah! J**

**Author's Note: Hello peoples! In the previous chapters, I forgot to give the ages of the characters. Pan is 20, Trunks is 34, Bra is 21, Goten is 25, and Marron is 24, and Mirai Trunks is 24. Well, I'm sorry if it takes too long for me to write a chapter, but college homework is double than what you get in high school, and the reading is triple. Please forgive me and have patience. I will TRY to at least get a chapter every two days. Thanks, now on to the story!**

## Chapter3: The Trap

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Get your paws off me!" Marron yelled at Trunks. "Your hands are touching private territory!!"

Their landing was anything but graceful, yet they were all thankful that they happened to crash into the trees, instead of solid ground.

Bra happened to fall in the lake below the trees, Goten by the shore, and Pan was hanging from a limb. Marron had landed on the ground, with Trunks on top.

"Sorry about that." Trunks grinned, impishly. He was glad to have the excuse of the crash for landing on top of Marron.

The planet they had landed seemed deserted, with no occupants that could've helped the group. It seemed they landed in a tropical forest, with the green scenery enveloping the young people who had almost lost their lives a couple of minutes before. 

Trunks glanced around to see how everyone else was, forgetting a moment of his advantage. Trunks began to laugh hysterically when he saw Bra in the lake, soaking wet, and Pan hanging from the tree.

"Hey Pan, hanging around?!" Trunks said with laughter in his voice.

"Ha, ha! Very funny!! I'd like to see how you would deal if it would've been you in my position." Pan stated angrily. 'Oh, Dende, give me patience with this man! As much as I love him, I want to just smack him real hard at this moment. Why did you let him land on top of Marron? Damn, my luck is turning for the worst!' Pan thought. 

"Hey Bra!" Trunks yelled, now turning to taunt his sister, "Man, it looks as though the "Spoiled Little Princess" just got her spoiled little bath! Hey, make sure that the plastic your wearing didn't shrink!"

Goten turned her way, and boy did his eyes pop out. It looked like he was drooling too. Trunks noticed, and punked Goten too.

"Hey Goten, if your eyes popped out anymore, I'd swear you were a blowfish. Do you need a cup to collect your drool too?" Trunks stated, laughing at his own stupid remarks. 

Since Pan was already up in the tree, the group asked if she could please take out the entire luggage. Pan smirked, not liking one bit that while Bra and Goten were cuddling each other, glad they had survived, Trunks was trying to make the same moves on Marron.

"Hey, does it look like I'm a bell boy?!" Pan yelled back furiously.

"Nope, but you come so close to it that it scares me." Trunks said back.

No one noticed how Pan quietly and quickly turned around, with tears streaming down her face. 'Is that all he thinks of me? Just a tomboy who looks like a bellboy? But I WILL show him how much of a woman I am, if it's the last thing I do! And he'll regret not ever taking an interest on me.'

Pan reluctantly took out the entire luggage, the first aid kit, and, luckily, she found two tents in the back of the jet with the supplies. As for food, they only had the junk food they carried with them on the trip, and a few capsules that Pan had brought along, just in case of an emergency. 'Well, this calls for an emergency, but I'm not going to use the capsules until I see that we truly need them.' Pan had a food capsule, a motorboat capsule (since they were going to spend their vacation by the beach, Pan thought a boat capsule would be good to carry around), a medication capsule, and a blank capsule. It's not that Pan was a greedy person, but until she noticed that the capsules were really necessary, she would use them. 

"Hey, why don't we try using our powers again?" Suggested Pan.

"Good idea, Pan." The whole group chirped anxious to see if their power failure was only temporary. Try as they might, not one of them succeeded.

"Maybe we should just rest a moment, to recover our energy, and then try again. After all, we all just thought we were going to die, and that scare must have done something to our powers." Marron suggested. 

"I don't think it was the scare. This planet has a weird creepy feeling, and I do not like it one bit. I want to go home as soon as possible, and if we stop to rest, we would only be wasting time. I think that we should just move on and try to find or locate anything that can help us." Suggested Bra.

"I think we should stay as a group, because even though we could still sense our ki, we don't know if it'll last or if we can depend upon it here. If we stay as a group, and danger should fall upon us, then we would be better off fighting together than separated." Pan replied. 

They all walked together, going throughout the immense tropical forest. Pan could sense something bad, but she couldn't quite explain why.

"Is it just me, or does you sense something strange or dangerous?" Replied Trunks, getting very worried about their surroundings. 

"I was feeling the same way too, except I didn't want to say anything about it because I thought you guys would make fun of me." Exclaimed Pan.

Trunks turned to look at Pan, sensing her worry. 'Dende, how she has grown up. Too bad I already have my eyes set on Marron, otherwise I'd be chasing after her' thought Trunks. With everybody else distracted in their own thoughts, no one heard the swish of the net falling down upon them. It was a trap!

"I knew something bad was going to happen! I could sense it, but I ignored it cause I thought it was the planet that were making my senses go wired." Yelled Goten. 

"Too late for that! We have got to get out of here!" Marron exclaimed. "Let's try to rip the net!!"

"You really are an airhead!" Exclaimed Pan. "If you would know anything, you'd know that we can't break through this solid, thick rope! I know we cant just stay here and wait to see what happens, but anyone else think they know how to get out of here?" There was complete silence. "Just as I thought. So I suggest we TRY to remain calm, and see who our enemies are."

Even though Pan suggested everybody to be calm, insideshe was anything but calm. Her nerves were excruciating her, and she felt such helplessness for not being able to do anything about it. 

Just then, a tall figure approached them. They couldn't see his face since the sun shining on the group's face made it hard for them too see. 

"Calm down! I won't harm you if you remain silent and hold still. I want to know how you came to be here, and if there is a way to get out." A deep commanding voice bellowed. 

'If my senses weren't going haywire, I'd swear that was Trunks talking, but in a more deep commanding tone' thought Pan. But even through that commanding tone, Pan felt at ease, which was strange. 'Boy, my senses and feelings are both going haywire!'

Just as Trunks was about to answer the man, or whatever it was, the 'mysterious person' began walking around studying them. 

"Answer me!!" the figure stated very angrily.

Suddenly, he turned sideways, and the whole group gasped, awed and amazed at what appeared before their eyes.

"But…h-how could this be?!" Trunks and Bra stated, mouths wide open, staring intensely at the figure above them……..

~ * ~ * ~ * Hello peoples, Mirai Trunks Lover here. Oh, the suspense, even though I know some of the readers already figured out who the mysterious person is. So, how'd you like the story? Hope to hear from all of you soon, and if you have any suggestions, feel free to post them. * ~ * ~ * ~ 


	4. Memories

Battles of Love

** **

**Chapter 4: Remembrance**

**Author's Note: **To understand how Mirai Trunks went back to the past his third time, (in this story now his fourth when he finds the time machine Bulma supposedly had already destroyed), read this. In this story, Mirai Trunks went back a third time, quite by accident, just for a few hours. At the time he went back, Bulma was hosting the Capsule Ball. The only person who knew while the Capsule Ball was being hosted that Mirai Trunks had gone back was Vegeta. Vegeta told the other saiyans after the ball, but was he really the only one who saw him at the Capsule Ball? Read on to find out. ****

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Pan was the first to break the silence. "What kind of trick are you playing on us now Trunks?"

'My head must have bumped really bad somehow during the crash landing' Pan thought, really confused.

Both Bra and Trunks ignored Pan's comment for the moment.

"Mirai Trunks! Is it really you?!" both Bra and Trunks exclaimed, happy that they had recognized the "mysterious stranger".

"Do I know you? Why do you know my name?!" Mirai Trunks demanded, equally confused.

"It's me, Mirai Trunks, Bra. Your sister? But then again, you wouldn't know, since I wasn't born when you traveled back the second time. And the third time you went back you only stayed for two hours. Daddy has told us much about you!"

"Shut up Bra, I think he knows that now. So, brother, how'd you get here?" 

"Bra? Trunks?!" At that instant the net is released, and so are the captives. Marron, Goten, and Pan are still speechless. Bra surprised Mirai Trunks by giving him a big bear hug.

"I'm so happy that you decided to come back! But why you chose to visit this planet instead of ours needs to be explained." Bra replied. 

Mirai Trunks was not used to all the affection, so he just stood tall, while an excited Bra smothered him.

"How'd you get here?" Trunks asked, tired of all the hugs.

"I was just going to ask you both of you the same thing," replied Mirai Trunks.

Pan got tired of just hearing them talk and talk and ignoring her question, so she spoke up angrily.

"Ok, hold that thought just a second!" Pan exclaimed. "What the hell is going on here? As far as I know, Trunks has never had a twin. Believe me, I would know. And why the hell are both of you taking this so lightly, as if you did this everyday?!"

"Who's that?" asked Mirai Trunks. 'Dende, she looks so familiar. Where have I seen her before?'

" 'That' has a name!" Pan exclaimed, angry at Mirai Trunks for belittling her.

"So what is your name?!" Mirai Trunks exclaimed back angry as well. He hadn't meant to disrespect her, but her attitude and her commanding tone irritated him. 'Why do I always make women mad?' Mirai Trunks asked himself.

"Pan Son. Now both of you, explain, and fast because I have run out of patience. And since Marron and Goten have obviously lost their ability to speak, I had to ask" responded Pan, turning to look at Bra and Trunks.

Marron and Goten were still glued to their spots, speechless and not believing their eyes. 

"Mirai Trunks is my brother, and he comes from the future. He had already come back three times before, but none of you ever met him. In fact, the third time he came back was when my mom hosted the Capsule Ball, but none of you came. As a matter of fact, he was only here for about two hours, and the only one who found out he was here was father. The only reason we knew he was here was because Daddy told us after he had left" Bra explained, remembering the anger she had felt when her daddy hadn't presented them to Mirai Trunks when he was there. 

Pan was deep in thought. In fact, she hadn't even listened to the last sentences. 'I attended the ball, but left quickly after making the most stupid mistake in my life.' All of a sudden, Pan freaked out. 'What if I kissed the wrong Trunks? What if it was Mirai Trunks whom I confessed my love to? Maybe that would explain why Trunks' attitude and behavior around me didn't change. I thought he would at least talk to me the next day about it, but he just went on as if nothing happened. Maybe that is the reason that Trunks replied really coldly that he did not love me, nor ever would. Forget the maybes! Oh Dende, please say it was Trunks and not Mirai Trunks!!' Pan declared, deep in her thoughts.

Unfortunately, Pan was unaware that Mirai Trunks was able to read her thoughts. 'Is that really the young girl who kissed me three years ago? My, she has grown. But instead of developing better manners, she has turned for the worst' Trunks thought bitterly. 'Her tongue needs some lashing, and since no one is helping her with that, I'll take that privilege.' With that determined thought, Mirai Trunks set out his goal, anxiously awaiting to dispute with the young girl who had no right to have those feelings for him. 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

***Boy is Mirai Trunks mistaking Pan's feelings. I think Pan should teach Mirai Trunks some lessons in love and war. What do you think?! Well, please REVIEW cause I need to know if I'm doing good, or if this story has not point to it. I want to thank and dedicate this story to Vegeta's lil' Princess for getting me hooked on DBZ, for inspiring me to write stories, being my mentor (and tormento!! LOL), and for helping me with ideas. I also want thank and dedicate this story to Evee da Fox (Marron), Ashley Taylor (Trunkslover2004), and KittyMoon (she helped me with most of the ideas too!). If I missed anyone, please make a note of it in the reviews, or send me an email.*** 


	5. Uncertain Emotions

**Battles of Love**

** **

Chapter 5: Uncertain Emotions

** **

**Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, do not own DB/Z/GT, cause if I did, I wouldn't be here typing this story, I'd be out there loving all of the collections of DB/Z/GT that I would have. Also, don't attempt to sue, it would be to no avail cause I barely have 13 cents left over from a pack of gum that I just bought.**

**Author's Note: Well, as I've stated before, sorry if I take too long to bring out a chapter, but college is hard, and they give me much homework. In fact, the past week and this week I've had so many powerpoint presentations, essays, and reading to do. Sorry again, and I will try to come out with new chapters as soon as I can. If you have any ideas that you want to share, feel free to email me: [ybrp00@hotmail.com][1]. Thanks!!!**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

He felt her soft breath silky and warm on his neck, her hands slowly massaging the nape of his neck. His pulse quickened, his breathing got heavier, while her breath was running short as well. She claimed his lips, not bearing the teasing anymore. Mirai Trunks hands' lowered to ther waist, pressing her body against his, molding their bodies as one.

"Tell me you want me. Let me love you and take you where no one has ever taken you before" Mirai Trunks told Pan between kisses. 

"I've wanted you so much since that first time you kissed me, thinking it was Trunks."

Pan gasped shocked at the revelation just told to her. "So it was you!!"

Mirai Trunks felt a twinge of jealousy, thinking Pan was disappointed it had been him, and not Trunks whom she had kissed. 

"Are you disappointed it was me and not Trunks?!" Mirai Trunks exclaimed angrily.

"No" Pan answered softly, "No one has ever made me feel like this; no one but you. It is only you I want." Pan replied, hoping to relieve Mirai Trunks of his anger.

Mirai Trunks was so happy with her reply, he felt his heart was going to burst. 

"Then it's only me who your gonna have" replied Mirai Trunks, filled with great pleasure with her answer.

Mirai Trunks couldn't stand it anymore, and slowly lowered Pan to her sleeping bag, ready as he had ever been…

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!!"Pan screamed.

Mirai Trunks woke up from his trance, looking at his surroundings and becoming confused. 

"What the hell are you doing in my tent?!" Pan hollered. She had used her tent capsule because she disliked sleeping with other people, especially since Marron had a displeasing, annoying snore, so she was the only one in the tent.

Mirai Trunks just gave her a blank look; looking more confused than before. Then he remembered the dream. It had felt so real, he could've sworn that it was real, and not just a dream.

"Um, I really don't know. One moment I was sleeping, and the next I'm awake here in your tent." Mirai Trunks frowned.

Pan saw his confusion, and accepted his excuse because he looked so sincere. Pan was breathing hard, and was equally confused as well. 'Was he really kissing me, or did I dream that too?' Pan blushed at her thoughts. In her dreams she had almost made love with Mirai Trunks. 

"I really don't know what happened, and I'm really sorry for intruding in on you: Mirai Trunks said, apologetically, getting up.

"Um look Mirai Trunks, I know it was an accident, so I'm asking you to please not tell anyone about this incident, since nothing happened and it really was an accident."

Miari Trunks just nodded in agreement, noticing her appearance for the first time since his surprise visit. Her long black soft shiny hair was let loose, passing her waist. Her small black tank top barely providing cover, and her shorts so short he could see her long shapely legs and thighs. 

Again Mirai Trunks began to feel his blood surge hotly, finding that he desired Pan. 'I can't have these thoughts. She's not for me. Besides, she loves Trunks, not me, and I will not let the same mistake happen to me again.'

With that thought, he apologized once more and got out of her tent, how had he gotten there in the first place? 

Unable to fall back asleep, he went to takea swim in the lake, trying to clean all thoughts on his dream and what had happened in Pan's tent.

'It's a good thing she had her own tent, otherwise I'd be compromised at this moment.' He mentally shook himself, and tried to concentrate instead on the cool water, but found his thoughts drifting again to the dream.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Pan couldn't get the picture of Mirai Trunks half naked body on top of hers, whiole his roaming hands were giving her great pleasure. 'Was that part of the dream, or did it really happen? Oh Dende, how embarrassing!'

Pan lay down, hoping to get some sleep, but turned restless in the night. She still couldn't get Mirai Trunks out of her mind. 'Why do my feelings betray me? I LOVE Trunks, not Mirai Trunks' Pan tried to convince herself. 'I cannot love Mirai Trunks; I just met him. Plus, he's not dependable; here one moment, gone the next. Besides I DO LOVE TRUNKS, I do love him' she tried to assure herself. 'I should spend less time thinking of Mirai Trunks, and spend more on ways to get Trunks to notice me. I think I'm going to need Bra's fashion expertise for that.'

Finally at peace with her mind, Pan fell asleep.

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

"Whoa! Some one got up early!" replied Trunks.

"I'm not in the mood for your jokes today, bother."

"Well, there's no use talking to ya this morning." Trunks stated, turning to leave.

Trunks walked ahead towards where the girls had their tents, and noticed Goten straining his head, trying to get a glimpse of Bra.

"Goten! Get away from their tents!!  


Goten turned around, took a look at Trunks' face, and ran for his life. 

Bra heard a lot of noise and commotion coming from the outside, and took a peek out of the tent opening. She saw her brother trying to catch up to Goten, trying to beat him up. 

"Trunks!! Leave him alone this instant, or I will tell daddy what you did to me!!"

"Actually, tell daddy what your lovey dovey boyfriend was doing before you stuck your head out!"

"What are you talking about Trunks? You're not making sense!" 

"Your dear boyfriend was peeking inside the tent while you were changing" Trunks said, oblivious that Goten was getting away.

"He did what?! GOTEN, GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!!!!" Bra yelled to Goten with all her might. 

Goten just ran for his dear life, now being chased by two.

The rest of the gang heard some commotion, and went to see what was going on. Marron just laughed while Mirai Trunks just smirked. 

Pan smiled. "I wonder what kind of trouble he's gotten into now. And if Bra is chasing him too, it must have been really bad!"

Mirai Trunks just stared, wondering why Marron and Pan were happy while someone was being chased down. He turned to look at Pan. 'Dende, she has a beautiful smile.'

Marron noticed that Mirai Trunks stared intently at Pan. 'Oh no, he's mine. Bra might've gotten Goten, but I'm not letting Mirai Trunks slip through my fingers. The same thing will not happen to me again.' Marron was till somewhat upset of the fact that Goten had dumped her over Bra, but Bra had talked to her to make sure that she was ok with it, so Marron knew Bra was being a true friend. 

She also realized that Bra truly loved Goten, and she did not want to be in their way, so Marron had agreed to their relationship. But even though she accepted the idea of it didn't mean that she couldn't get used to the fact that she had not had what Goten was looking for, and instead found it in someone else: her best friend. 

Marron also knew that Trunks was into her, but the truth was that Trunks did not appeal to her. His humor made her laugh, but sometimes he get's carried away, and becomes annoying. True, he was really handsome, but the fact that he knew it and showed it off did not appeal Marron one bit. But Mirai Trunks… there was a mysterious and dangerous air about him that appealed Marron much, and the more she thought of him, the more she knew that they belonged together. 

Nevermind the age difference, she WILL get Mirai Trunks. 'Doesn't matter how long it takes, he will be mine. Then he'll look at me all the time, instead of Pan, and with this accident, it gives me time to work on him. I will convince him to stay here in the past, with me. He'll love me so much that the thought of ever losing me will make him mad.' With these thoughts in mind, she began to form a plan to conquest Mirai Trunks…..

Pan gave a side glance at Mirai Trunks, and saw that he wasn't laughing or smiling. Even though she was still confused and embarrassed over what had happened last night, she wanted to see him laugh. 

"Hey Mirai Trunks, what's wrong? Don't you think it's funny how your brother and sister are trying to catch up to my ucle to try and kill him?"

Mirai Trunks turned and gave her a cold look. "I don't see the humor in the situation, if both my brother and sister are chasing after him. He must have done them wrong" he replied harshly.

"Oh no. It's usually pranks and jokes they chase him after. You'll see, this whole thing is just an excuse for Trunks to battle with my uncle, but they love each other. In fact, they are best friends. Come on Trunks, laugh! Wait, do you even know how to laugh? Wait, let me guess, cat got your smile?" Pan exclaimed.

At that last comment, Mirai Trunks began to laugh. He couldn't help it! The look she gave him when she stated that last comment made him crack up more than the comment she had made. He sobered instantly, not wanting to display anymore emotions. 'Emotions ruined my life, and I will not make the same mistake twice!'

Pan just stared at him thoughtfully, wondering why he had changed back to his somber look. 'What is up with him? Why is he afraid to unleash his emotions? I will talk to him privately tonight. Maybe he has a grudge against someone here. 

Pan was deep in thought when all of a sudden Trunks ran straight into her. She fell on her back, with Trunks on top of her. Pan looked straight into his eyes, his beautiful dark blue eyes. Trunks couldn't help but stare back at Pan. 'When did she grow up and become this beautiful? Where was I while her transformation happened? I'm beginning to like these accidental landings!'

"Boy, I'm enjoying all these accidental landings!"

"Well, cause another accidental landing like that, and you will find you will be the one being chased, not my uncle." Pan felt really uncomfortable, and couldn't help feeling embarrassed with Mirai Trunks watching them. 

Mirai Trunks looked at the two people on the floor. 'They should get a room!' he thought bitterly. Why were his emotions getting all wired? 

"Trunks, get off me!! Mirai Trunks, could you please be so kind and remove your brother from me?"

"That's not necessary Pan. I was already getting up anyways!" Trunks grumbled angrily.

"Marron, do me a favor and help me chase him down?" asked Trunks politely.

"Yeah Marron, your good at running, so help us catch him!" Bra stated as well.

Marron was now helping Bra chase after Goten, and Trunks began his chasing again. Pan and Mirai Trunks were left alone, with an awkward silence between the two.

Pan was the first to break the unnerving silence. "Listen, Mirai Trunks, I know what happened last night was an accident, so I want you to forget it ever happened because I don't want to have this awkward silence between us."

Mirai Trunks just stared at her with a blank look. Finally, he replied "I agree."

"Oh, and one more thing, I need to talk to you tonight. It's concerning something really important. How about an hour after everyone fall asleep, by the lake?"

"Ok, sure." 

After his reply, Pan helped the others chase after Goten.

Mirai Trunks' curiosity got the best of him. 'Now what could she want to talk to me about?' he wondered….

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

**Note**: Thanks again for all my girls out there. You know who you are!! Ok, sorry for not posting the story sooner, but I've been swamped with lots of work. I'll try to get out chapters ASAP. That's all. * ahhh, I'm being attacked by Vegeta's lil' Princess from hunger attacks!!!*

   [1]: mailto:ybrp00@hotmail.com



	6. Revelations and Mistakes

Battles of Love

Chapter 6: Revelations and Mistakes

**Disclaimer: Do I have to write one every time I upload a chapter? Everyone knows I don't own DBZ, otherwise, hehe, I'd be in heaven!!**

**Author's Note: Hey people I'm so sorry for taking so long in uploading a new chapter, but since I'm leaving to Washington DC (or more specifically, Chevy Chase, Maryland) for a week, I'm going to be very behind, and I have had to do so much work (also do to the fact that I've had writers block!!)!! Again I apologize for not uploading sooner, and hope you like this new chapter. REMEMBER: this is and ALTERNATE UNIVERSE, so if it doesn't go along with the story you know, then please forgive me. It finally has revelations and some action, so that you won't fall asleep. I want to dedicate this chapter to Ashley Taylor, a great DBZ fiction writer. I recommend all you people (If you already haven't) read her fics, especially Killing Me Softly. GO Ashley!!!**

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

Mirai Trunks was kept in suspense all day. 'What could Pan want to talk to me about?'

At last night time came, and although Mirai Trunks was anxious and nervous to know what she wanted to talk to him about, he was also happy that he was going to spend some time with her. 'Since when does the thought of speaking to someone make me happy?!' he chastised himself. 'Just one more hour' he thought, and tried to ease his nerves.

Pan was ready to meet Mirai Trunks, but Bra was still outside yelling angrily at Goten.

"Bra, I'm so sorry!"

"You should've thought of the consequences before you acted on impulse, you idiot!! You're lucky my father's not here, otherwise I wouldn't stop him from killing you"

"You don't mean that Bra. You're just speaking in anger."

"Don't be telling me what I mean or don't mean!! That's another thing! I hate it when….!"

Bra and Goten kept on arguing, and Pan getting frustrated at their endless arguments and noticing that they would go on for hours, interrupted them.

"If you haven't noticed, you two aren't the only people here! Can't you see we're trying to get some sleep?! Besides, you've been arguing for hours without coming to an agreement, and I think now would be a good time to stop arguing and go to sleep. If you two haven't noticed, we've been here for a week already and have so far not found any help at all on how to get home. Now, GO TO SLEEP!!"

Both Bra and Goten stared dumbfounded at Pan, and both went their own ways, bowing their heads in shame.

'Finally! I thought they would never leave. Now I can go to the river without being noticed'.

Mirai Trunks was already awaiting Pan by the river, leaning against a tree, legs stretched out. He wanted to appear cool and casual, not wanting her to notice his nervousness. Pan was equally as nervous, thinking to her self why she had done this in the first place, forgetting her purpose of this 'talk'.

"Hello, Mirai Trunks"

"Hi Pan. I almost thought you wouldn't make it. You know, fell asleep or something."

Pan laughed at his remark. "No, I was actually late because of your sister and my uncle."

"Are they still fighting?! Man, they need to get a life."

"Actually, I prefer them arguing then all lovey dovey because it at least makes it interesting for us, don't you think?"

"Yeah, it is more fun when they're arguing. So, what did you want to talk to me about?" Trunks asked casually.

"I wanted to ask why you were always so serious. Are you mad at us, or do you not like us at all?"

"No! I prefer this timeline than the one I came from. I really don't know how to explain, it's just that I'm not so used to being emotional. I was trained not to let emotions overrule. Besides, someone else taught a valuable lesson…" Mirai Trunks broke off, unwilling to reveal the causation to his misery.

"See what you just did?!"

Mirai Trunks looked at Pan confused. "What did I do?!"

"You were just about to tell me the reason to this whole situation, and you just stopped, blocking me out. That's what I wanted to know. Why can't you finish saying what you started?"

"You're giving me advice?! What about you, huh?

"What do you mean?"

"I know for a fact that you 'love' Trunks, yet you don't have the courage to tell him about your feelings because you don't want him to know how much you truly feel about him."

"That's not true!"

"Then if you're not lying, why don't you tell him right now? I'll take you to his tent!"

"No!"

"See, now who's the one who won't 'show their emotions'? You're afraid of being rejected, aren't you?"

"No, you got it all wrong!"

"No, I have it all right! That's why you don't want to talk to him!"

"I…I…, well, that's not the only reason. The truth is I'm interested in someone else, but it will be more difficult for me to tell him my emotions than for Trunks."

Mirai Trunks stared at Pan thoughtfully, wondering who this new 'fellow' was, unable to reject the overwhelming urge to kill whomever it was that Pan loved. 'What the hell is wrong with me? I can't care for her. She just told me she loves another. Damn him, he better make her happy, otherwise he'll have to deal with me.' Mirai Trunks was pondering on that thought, while another one surged in his head. 'Oh Dende! I can't believe I fell in love with her!! But…, how? I've only known her for a week!! No, these feelings have to stop…'

"Mirai Trunks? What's wrong?"

"N-n-nothing. It's just that I was just thinking on what you said. Did you just realize that you opened yourself to me, and told me something you weren't even sure about?"

"N-no, I mean, y-yes. How weird! But that still doesn't answer my question! Why don't you like to talk to someone about your feelings?"

"It's very hard for me Pan! Don't you think I've tried to before?! I have, and that person taught me a lesson I will never forget!"

"See, there you go again, talking about a 'mysterious' someone whom I don't even know. What do you mean by 'valuable lesson'?"

"Damn it Pan, can't you realize that it's something that hurt me? Something of my past that I would rather keep in the past and not bring up anymore?"

"But it's when you talk to someone about those things that you finally realize that they are from the past, and can no longer affect you because you are now in the present, telling someone that horrible past so that you can move on with your life. I know there are certain people you can really talk to, and I want to help."

"You can't help me! Just stay out of my business!" Mirai Trunks didn't know why he had shouted those cruel words at Pan, but felt it would be necessary in helping him forget her. 'It'll be easier to forget her when she hates me.'

Pan felt hurt, the cruelty of those words lashing at her heart, giving her deep wounds. She remained silent for a moment, then replied "I realized that I like talking to you because you understood me even before I did, and that is important. I know how it feels like to have something deep inside you, killing you on the inside, and not being able to do anything about it. But you know what? Your right, I'm not the one whom you should talk to obviously, so let's just forget we had this conversation and pretend like nothing happened."

Pan turned around and began to walk back towards her tent. She had only walked a few steps when she felt a strong warm hand on her arm.

"Pan, wait."

Pan stopped dead in her tracks, confused, angered, and excited at the same time. She felt her blood surge, flowing rapidly, her heart pumping faster and faster with just the mere contact with his hand. 

"Turn around and look at me." She felt the urge to turn around and compel to Mirai Trunks' order, but she only gave him her back, knowing she wouldn't be able to look at him in the eyes.

"I thought you were perfectly clear and didn't want me to intrude in your personal life. Now if you would kindly let me go, I'll gladly move on to more important things, like getting ourselves out of here."

"Pan, please wait. Please!"

She knew she had to walk away from him to at least save some of her wounded pride, but the desperation in his voice got to her.

"Mirai Trunks, kindly hurry up and tell me what you want because I do want to get some sleep."

"Pan, I didn't mean to hurt you. That was just my pride talking, and I hope you forgive me. I really didn't mean to hurt you, I swear! Please, just give me one more chance, and hear me out."

Pan thought for a moment, then nodded in agreement. "Fine. But if you're just going to come up with you bull shit of excuses, then just release my arm and let me go to sleep."

Mirai Trunks didn't know where to begin, but finally thought that it would be better for her to understand if he told her everything from the beginning. 

"In my timeline, I never knew my father because he was dead by the time I was born. All my childhood years were spent with my mom, and seeing how everyday people were dying because of the androids. I wanted to fight them, kill them for what they had done, but all I could do was stare. Finally, Gohan agreed to train me to become a super saiyan, but even as a super saiyan, I couldn't defeat them. All those years of intensive training, and not letting my emotions overrule my mission, I forgot what it was to just stop and talk to someone, and open myself to them.

"Finally, I met a girl. A very beautiful, patient, and intelligent girl who helped me open myself up. I was really happy with her, and I thought she was too, but I never realized that she was out to get revenge through me. Turns out she was the daughter of a man who had loved my mother, and because of my mother, the happy couple began to have many problems. They fought constantly, when before they never used to even raise their voices at each other, and because of my mother, the lady killed herself and her husband, saying she if she couldn't have the love of her husband, then no one would, leaving a poor child with the horrible memory of her parents' death. All because of one woman who didn't even know the man, let alone what he had felt for her. Like her parents were taken from her, she was planning to take away from my mom the only thing left to her that she loved: me. 

"My mom and I never saw it coming. We had always thought of her as a sweet and shy girl who would make me a great loving and caring wife. In fact, the only way I ever found out was by chance only, when she was talking to her old nursemaid, telling her how great her plans were going. I walked out of her house and her life, never once looking back or knowing whatever happened to her." Mirai Trunks looked away, still hurt by the painful lose he had felt when he had heard her cruel cold words. Amazingly, even though it hurt, the pain didn't feel as bad as it had before. In fact, he was beginning to feel somewhat relieved. 

He turned around to look at Pan, who sat very quietly, at the edge of the lake, her feet inside the cool water. It looked like she was crying. 'But why would she be crying for me? It doesn't make sense.'

"Pan, are you okay?"

"I'm so sorry Mirai Trunks, but I didn't understand you until now. I really thought you were just too full of yourself, but now I know why. Please forgive me for thinking horrible thoughts about you."

"Pan, it wasn't your fault. Truth is I don't blame you for thinking like that. I know there's still much more to talk about, but I think we should go. I've been getting an eerie feeling about this place, and even though it looks deserted, I wouldn't trust my self on that. I think we should go."

Mirai Trunks helped Pan up to her feet, holding her close for just a moment. Just as they were about to kiss, Mirai Trunks was knocked out in the back of his head, and the last thing Pan remembered was her screaming, watching as the trees and bushes surrounded them.

**Author's Note**: I'm so very sorry for not writing sooner. These past weeks I've been preparing for a national conference in DC, and I was there just last week, so now I have free time, and this story should be going a lot faster. Again, my apologies, and I hope this is a good long chapter.Don't forget to Read and Review!!!


End file.
